charlottefandomcom-20200213-history
Shunsuke Otosaka
Shunsuke Otosaka (乙坂 隼翼, Otosaka Shunsuke) is the eldest child of the Otosaka family and the older brother of Yū Otosaka and Ayumi Otosaka. He is responsible for "changing the world" using his ability Time Leap, which has also led to his blindness. Appearance Shunsuke has dark grey hair, and light grey eyes, as a child, his hair and eyes are a blue. Personality Very little is known about Shunsuke's personality, but before the 'time-leap', he seems to care greatly about his little siblings. It appears that Shunsuke and Kumagami are very close, with Shunsuke screaming in despair when Kumagami dies in his arms during the episode Charlotte. Plot Shunsuke first appeared in his younger brother's memory at the facility where all ability wielders were captured and kept for scientific purposes. He was found by Yu strapped to a mattress with a device blocking his eyes so the light couldn't enter them and let him time-leap. He was soon saved by Yu and he made a promise to time-leap back to the past to change the future and protect the ability-wielders from being captured. Shunsuke's first time-leap sent him three years back into the past when he and his siblings, Ayumi and Yu Otosaka, had lived before being captured by scientists. He found himself in his futon and saw Ayumi and Yu making breakfast. Realizing he had succeeded in getting back into the past he began planning for the future to prevent the capture of ability wielders. Shunsuke set off outside and headed for a hill filled with green grass. As he sat down and looked out onto the nearby river, he heard someone approaching him. He turned around in surprise before recognizing that it was Kumagami. Shunsuke, upon being reunited with his best friend, pounced onto Kumagami causing them to roll downhill. Kumagami was unaware of who Shunsuke was and how he knew his name and his ability. Shunsuke soon explained to him that he time-leaped from the future and that they were best friends and how he used to always call him "Pooh", after the bear 'Winnie the Pooh'. He also explained why he time-leaped back into the past; to help protect ability wielders from getting captured and experimented upon. Hearing this, Kumagami lead him to a secret base where he had already gathered a group of ability wielders. The members of the group didn't believe Shunsuke's story at first, but when he said each of their abilities, they started to believe him. Soon they came up with several plans to protect ability wielders and also gathered other ability wielders they found. Shunsuke also celebrated his birthday with his family, and had a big cake which was made for him by his siblings. He and his group continued to gather ability wielders and warn them of what would happen if people knew of their powers. Unfortunately, they were just a group of children and were still found and captured by the scientists in the end. Shunsuke time-leaped back to the same day he had been before and he repeated the same thing as he did before, except this time he told the group about how his previous plan of gathering ability wielders failed. The group started thinking about what they should do instead, and one of them suggested they find an adult's help. However, another member went against the idea and said that adults would be of no help as they don't understand them, they would just sent them to the scientists. Then another member suggested they find an adult who had an ability before, but there were complications with the idea. Shunsuke thought about it before noticing a gambling advertisement. He offered to time-leap once more to find all the latest gambling tricks to get some money, which they would be able to use to pay adults to help them. Ability Main article: Time Leap Shunsuke's ability is time leaping; being able to go back into the past and alter the outcome of events. To activate this ability, both of his eyes need to be revealed to light. There was a catch to this ability however; if the user constantly used this power they would eventually go blind. Due to him constanting leaping back to the past several times his eyesight gradually started to become worse. He wasn't aware of this until his 4th time leap, in which his eyesight started to blur. He obtained glasses during this time period. After his 5th and final time-leap, he went blind and he obtained a white cane. es:Shunsuke Otosaka Category:Male character Category:Main character Category:Hoshinoumi Academy